The life of Clary and Jonathan
by KellyHerondale
Summary: Follow along in Clary and Jonathan's life, see their inner soul and thoughts. With Valentine, the stern and strict parent and the sweet and kind Joceyln how would they survive in this crazy family? And Jace, what would happen to the annoying boy Clary knew all her life? Life isn't easy for Clary and Jonathan.


**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI characters.**

* * *

**Clary, Age: 10**

Clary Fray took out a pair of scissors, she was could use scissors without parental supervision now. She was very glad indeed that her parents weren't watching her, she looked at her hair in the mirror, her fiery red hair was all puffed up. Clary hated her red hair that could get tangled so fast the second it was untangled.

She looked in the mirror pretending to be a hair barber, snipping a little piece of hair, a red curl fell. Clary looked in the crystal clear mirror, she had a bald patch! Clary clumsily ruffled her hair around to cover up the bald patch. At least Valentine and Jocelyn wouldn't notice for a while, until then she would just keep it ruffled and messed up.

She ran upstairs to her room so she could play with her toys, soon Simon would be here to go to the park with Clary. Clary hid in her room until Jocelyn called Clary to come down stairs to go play with Simon at the park.

The park which had a name that Clary couldn't remember but it was majestic indeed. It was like a faerie kingdom, sparkling and shimmering in those stereotypical ways people thought the fey folk were.

"Simon!" Shrieked Clary.

"Hey Clare." Answered Simon giving Clary a hug, Simon's shiny black glasses were at the crook of his nose, about to fall off, Simon pushed his glasses back to his nose.

"Since we're at the park, can we go back to your house?" Asked Clary.

"But we just got here!" Exclaimed Simon.

"You sound just like my mom now!" Retorted Clary.

"Fine" Mumbled Simon.

So Simon and Clary had to ask Mrs. Lewis to drive them back to her house which got Simon in trouble and then Simon blaming everything on Clary which ended with them in a fight shouting "I didn't do it! He/she did! Jinx!" And so forth.

Mrs. Lewis just gave up and drove Clary and Simon back to her house just so they could play in Simon's house.

Simon loved manga and anime and all that stuff with all those books. Clary wanted to live in Simon's house because there were more books at Simon's place rather than Clary's place and that was partly because Valentine had banned Clary from buying anymore books.

On the other hand Jonathan could have all the books he wanted because he didn't like to read as much, he prefered playing with his X-box, Play station, Wii and all those video games that Jocelyn had bought for Jonathan on his birthday.

* * *

At night, Valentine found out Clary's little secret.

"CLARISSA ADELE MORGENSTERN! WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE ANGEL DID YOU DO TO YOUR FUCKING HAIR?" Valentine bellowed flushing red in fury.

"I just snipped it a bit. You know? I have a right, Mister! Hey! Are you even listening to me!" Cried Clary "Oh and by the way I thought that you told me that swearing was bad and now you're doing it!"

Valentine glared at his daughter, why did he have to teach his daughter this stuff? He regreted ignoring his first child, his first child should have been the mature one, Jonathan wasn't mature at all. Maybe the other Jonathan/Jace could help him be more responsible.

The other Jonathan was a Herondale. He wasn't Swiss, Valentine was proud to be Swiss.

Also Stephen Herondale was lazy, very lazy and his son must have been lazy too when they conducted a meeting at 2 in the morning. "What the hell Valentine? It's freaking 2 am!" Yawned Stephen.

"You are so lazy! Morgensterns have no problem because Morgensterns mean Morning Star. We are beautiful and NOT lazy. Unlike some people." Said Valentine.

"Well, the morning star is also known as Lucifer. Who is also Satan! He may be beautiful, but is also evil. By the way Lucifer reminds me of a big fat cat." Replied Stephen.

From then on, Valentine respected Stephen even more.

* * *

**Incomplete!**


End file.
